


make you feel my love

by deardream_jpeg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, donghyuck meets marks in his dreams, i guess?, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardream_jpeg/pseuds/deardream_jpeg
Summary: In which Donghyuck falls in love with a boy that he meets in his dreams.---“Are you a real person?”“Do I not seem like a real person to you?” Mark laughs.“No I mean, do you exist” Donghyuck starts, ”outside ofmy dreams?”A few moments pass before he gets an answer. An unsure answer. And not the answer that Donghyuck was hoping for.”I don’t know, do you?”





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! I randomly got the urge to write again haha  
This time it will be chaptered, the first chapter is pretty short. If you like it feel free to comment, that would make me very happy.  
Once again thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day :D

It had been almost three weeks since Donghyuck had started to have the, to him, strange dreams. Dreams in which he kept running into a stranger, a stranger that turned into an acquaintance that turned into a what Donghyuck would call, ‘a friend’.

His name is Mark Lee.

When they first had introduced themselves Donghyuck had found the name quite odd, “Mark Lee, what sort of name is that?”

“It’s my name” the boy named Mark had laughed, a bit uncertain on how to reply.

Donghyuck had rolled his eyes, of course he knew that. It wasn’t really a question (even though he could totally see why Mark had interpreted it as one) it was more of a thought. That he had happened to think out loud.

“Are you not from here? I don’t know any other _‘Mark’s_’”

“I’m from Canada but I live here now”

“In my dreams?”

Mark laughed, “Yes, so it seems”

\--

By now Donghyuck knew everything there was to know about this Mark Lee, or more like, everything that he could get out of him. Getting to know someone in your dreams turned out to be more complicated than in real life, but at the same time very simple.

Mark was like an open book, he was easy to read. Almost too easy. By now Donghyuck knew that Mark was a year older than himself, that he had moved to Korea to study and that he was currently living with his grandparents, that his favorite color was blue, he even had a favorite number- which was two. That Mark laughed very easily, Donghyuck considered himself to be a very funny person but to Mark he seemed to be comedian. Mark didn’t like frozen yoghurt and when he was younger he had dreamt of becoming a writer, but secretly music was his passion. He preferred winter over summer and during the first snow every year he felt nostalgic.

Getting to know Mark was easy, liking him was even easier. Somehow it felt natural, as if they’d known each other for their entire lives when in fact Donghyuck wasn’t even sure if he knew Mark. He wasn’t even sure if this Mark Lee person existed in real life, as far as Donghyuck could recall he had never met a ‘Mark Lee’ before. Not even a ‘Mark’.

Contemplating about whether he had ever been in the slightest contact with any Mark Lee’s before was to no use, Donghyuck always reached the final conclusion of: _not having met before_, in every possible scenario. He had tried googling _“strangers in dreams”_ only to end up on weird websites that were more suitable for his friend Renjun than himself. So he decided to let it go (as much as possible), Mark seemed to be a nice guy and he enjoyed spending his sleeping hours with him so why bother?

And without putting any further thoughts into it Donghyuck had met Mark in his dreams every night for almost three weeks straight and he hoped that it wouldn’t change any time soon.

\--

“You’re late!”

“I’m on time! You’re the one who’s early. Missed me that much?”

Mark laughs, he always laughs at everything Donghyuck says.

Today was Tuesday and yesterday Donghyuck had promised Mark to go to the arcade hall. Not that making promises in dreams was weird enough, Donghyuck wasn’t even sure if he could make promises here, would there even be an arcade hall in his next dream? A question that he really couldn’t answer.

Luckily, there was! _Guess things really do work out just the way I wish for, after all it’s my dreams right?_ Donghyuck thinks as they enter.

Turns out Mark sucks at games. EVERY game, he can’t even seem to beat Donghyuck in a round of rock, paper scissors. Mark doesn’t seem to mind losing though, he’s laughing just as much as in the beginning of their day (Donghyuck’s dream). Mark isn’t a sore loser, sadly Donghyuck can’t say that he’s a good winner. But winning against Mark is so easy, and rubbing that into Mark’s face isn’t that hard either.

“I can’t believe you haven’t won one single game yet?” Donghyuck exclaims as he once again beats Mark in air hockey. “I thought hockey was the national sport of Canada?”, he continues in disbelief.

“Actually it’s the national_ winter_ sport, lacrosse is also considered to be a national sport”

Donghyuck frowns. He has known Mark for about three weeks but Mark still doesn’t seem to get sarcasm very well.

“What I _meant_ to say is that you suck, and I’m now an arcade legend” Donghyuck corrects himself hoping that the message got through this time.

“Yeah, yeah whatever! We’re in your dream after all.”

Right.

This is just a dream.

The fact that everything feels so real is just cruel. Why would a dream feel more like reality than real life itself? Donghyuck doesn’t like it when Mark talks to much and somehow always ends up bringing up the fact that none of this is real.

“Shut up, you’re just hurt over the fact that you lost EVERY game we’ve played today!” Donghyuck scoffs in an attempt to ignore what Mark just had said.

“I call for a rematch!”

“You really like losing that much hyung?”

They laugh. And as expected Mark ends up losing the rematch, and the three rematches they have after that.

After exactly seven rematches they end up sitting on a bench outside of the arcade hall, Donghyuck resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. They’re the only people there, _nice,_ thinks Donghyuck who doesn’t really need (or want) anyone else present.

“Hey tomorrow maybe you can visit me? I’ll show you my hometown in Canada” Mark suggests.

Donghyuck gives off a yawn, his eyelids are starting to get heavy and he can feel himself falling asleep in any second now. Getting tired is a bad sign, that’s how he knows that his dreams are coming to an end and that soon his alarm will go off and throw him back into reality.

“How would that even work?”

“I don’t know, just thought it would be a fun thing to do”

“It would” Donghyuck yawns just as Mark’s about to say something and with that everything goes blank.

Donghyuck finds himself annoyingly reaching for his phone that’s buzzing louder than ever.

“Fuck, you couldn’t even wait two more seconds for me to hear what he had to say?” he mumbles to himself as he finally manages to grab a hold of his phone.

Today was Tuesday, also known as the worst day of the week. There are simply too many days left until the smell of weekend and too few days that has passed to make one feel ready to face the week.

Donghyuck rolls out of bed with a low growl, time to work.

\--

Donghyuck works part-time at a convenience store that’s only a few blocks away, truly convenient. Working part-time was not something that he would say that he enjoyed but attending university wasn’t the cheapest way around in life so it left him with no other choice. Besides, working usually meant guarding the cash register and filling up the shelves once they started to look empty. Most of the time at work he spends talking to his friend Renjun, and sometimes Jeno also drops by.

Today was no exception, Renjun is there to listen to Donghyuck’s current “dream situation”. Ever since Donghyuck had told Renjun about his current dreams Renjun had showed more interest in talking to him than he had shown for the past seven years that they’d been friends.

“Maybe you’re just lucid dreaming?”

“A lucid dream is a dream during which the dreamer is aware that they are dreaming. During a lucid dream, the dreamer may gain some amount of control over the dream characters, narrative, and environment; however, this is not actually necessary for a dream to be described as lucid”

“Did you just quote Wikipedia?”

“Yeah-” Donghyuck replies looking up from his phone and back at Renjun before continuing, “the only thing that is somewhat accurate is that I am aware of the fact that I am dreaming. Everything else at least_ feels_ out of my control? Me having a conversation with Mark feels no different from me talking to you right now.”

Donghyuck pauses shortly.

“Except that he’s cuter and actually finds me funny” he adds and earns himself a pencil thrown at him.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“I never asked for it”

“Ok I’m leaving” Renjun gathers his stuff and quickly presses it back down into his backpack.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Donghyuck lets out quickly grabbing the shorter boy’s arms from across the counter to prevent him from leaving the store.

Renjun sighs as he sends Donghyuck a glare which he returns with a pout and puppy eyes. Usually that doesn’t work on Renjun, so to no one’s surprise this time is also a failure as Renjun jerks his arms from Donghyuck’s grip.

“Pretty please, Huang Renjun who lights up the world. I am sorry, please help me!” Donghyuck apologizes, eyes closed and with arms raised above his head.

“Whatever” Renjun lets out followed by a thud of his backpack hitting the counter.

“Thank you!”

  
\--

Renjun tells Donghyuck about his friend from Hong Kong, an exchange student by the name of Wong Yukhei. At first Donghyuck thought that it was only an excuse for Renjun to brag about his, to Donghyuck, unknown friend but he doesn’t dare to interrupt in fear of Renjun deciding to actually leave before getting to the point. Which was supposed to be Mark.

Yukhei is, like Mark, a year older than both him and Renjun and apparently he is well-travelled and smart. At least if Donghyuck was to trust the things that Renjun was telling him. Hearing about this Yukhei guy made Donghyuck curious about the things that he didn’t know about his best friend, who was currently in the midst of talking non-stop. Maybe Donghyuck was being immature ut hearing about his friend having close friends’ that weren’t mutual made him kind of sad? Their friend group had always been himself, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun.

Jeno and Jaemin were old childhood friends but when they’d entered junior high Donghyuck had heard of this kid who recently had transferred from China. He was curious to find out more about the transfer student as rumor had it that this Renjun kid had scared off some older and much bigger students for some odd reason. If curiosity could kill it would be an honorable way to die Donghyuck had thought.

He had ended up in a choke and from that moment on friendship had bloomed.

“--- so I mention the name Mark Lee to him and he says ‘hey I know a Mark Lee’”

“Wait, what? Your friend knows Mark?” Donghyuck was zoning out but the mentioning of the name Mark Lee pulled him back into the conversation (that was more like a monologue up to this moment).

“That’s what I said right?”

“**MY** Mark Lee?” Donghyuck is all ears ready to jump the counter.

“Ew, wow you didn’t say you were in love” Renjun lets out sounding somewhat disgusted but Donghyuck is too preoccupied by the thought of Wong Yukhei knowing a Mark Lee to catch the undertone.

“I’m not, now how do I get in contact with this Yukhei guy?”

Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Pretty please, Huang Renjun the bestest most amazing guy in the entire universe” Donghyuck pleads rubbing his hands together.

“_Bestest_ is not a word”

“I just made it up to describe just how incredible you are”

“Fair enough”

And just like that Donghyuck is meeting up with this Wong Yukhei tomorrow after class. When Renjun later leaves for class abandoning Donghyuck and his one million thoughts and hopes to himself Donghyuck decides to write a memo on his phone: _You owe Huang Renjun at least eight favors. Twentyfour if this Yukhei guy actually knows Mark Lee_

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this it probably means you've read the first chapter so thank you soooo much!!  
comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> also I was thinking of maybe writing it from Mark's POV as well? is that something that you guys would like or should i skip it? I have a hard time deciding myself so please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
